The Search For Mom and Dad
by SessyLover53
Summary: What if, like some of the Greek god siblings, Amara and God had a daughter. History wasn't recorded accurately, and she was depicted as a man. After she began to question her father's motives, he locked her away. Jesus may be the only one who can help Sam and Dean locate God and stop Amara from destroying the world. Story takes place mainly during season 11. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just adding my own spin to their story. The same goes for my spin on Jesus/God. If you are religious and may be offended by different depictions other than what's in the Bible, this isn't a good story for you to read. Rated T for the moment. Planning on not making this a short story. This is my first Fanfiction so advice is welcomed, but go easy on me haha. Thanks guys!

Chapter One

Freedom

Jesus had no clue how long she had been imprisoned for. She had no way to measure time, nor did she have contact with anyone. Not an angel, a human, or even her father. She just spends her time wandering in the garden, with the animals that never die and the plants that never wither. The weather is always perfect, not a gray cloud in the sky. She had always wondered what he father did with the garden when he made Adam and Eve leave it. He made it a part of Heaven, for no obvious reason but to keep it out of reach from humans.

Jesus was resting on a rock, stroking one of jaguars, when a portal appeared in front of her. She had never seen anything like it and slowly approached the unfamiliar sight. Reaching her hand out to touch it may have been a mistake, because the next thing she knew, Jesus was flying though the portal.

It spit her out in a forest, along a trail. Two men were walking with dog, and Jesus ran to catch up to them.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where we are?"

Both men looked at her in shock and one said, "Woah, where did your clothes go? We're about half a mile from the end of the trail. Here, you can have my spare jacket." He handed her an orange puffy thing and she put it on. Their clothes were nothing like the people wore when she was on Earth before. In the garden, she had no need for clothes, and suddenly she was embarrassed that she forgot her nudity before speaking to the men.

"Thank you, sir; I appreciate your generosity. May I walk alongside you?"

"Of course. Did you come out on the trail alone?" said the other man.

"I've been alone for a long time. Ever since I questioned my father's motives, he had me tortured and locked away. Earth isn't how I remember it."

The men looked back and forth at each other, and the first one said "Sweetheart, do you need some help? We can take you to a local women's shelter. They will give you clothes and food and a roof over your head."

"Yeah, plus they will keep you safe from your father.

"Will they help me figure out what the world is like now? I just want to walk amongst people again and be free to live my own life."

"Of course, let's get going. Our car is parked not too far away from here." All three of them continued walking on the trail, back towards civilization.

"Say, what's your name?"

"I'm Jesus."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Getting Caught

Jesus had no clue why she was released from the garden, or who was responsible. She was just thankful to be out and free to roam Earth again. She thought that maybe her father decided to finally let her out, and kept listening for instructions on what to do next. She never called out to him, because she honestly didn't want to carry out tasks for him again.

Jesus never would have expected that she was released because of two human men. When Dean got rid of The Mark of Cain, and Amara was released, so was Jesus. It was the same magic that kept them contained, because God never intended on releasing either of them. Jesus never knew her mother, and Amara never knew what happened to Jesus when God cut her from Amara's belly. That was the final straw between the siblings, Amara would never be able to forgive God for his selfishness and vowed to go after him with everything she had, if she ever escaped.

*Two Months After The Release Of Jesus And Amara*

Jesus had been staying at the Womencare Shelter since the day she came back to Earth. She had fully immersed herself into the communal life of the shelter. Her favorite task to help out with was serving meals to the other women and children.

What she didn't like though was hearing stories of why they were there. She helped everyone out that she met. Some would find hundreds of dollars in their rooms, and others were healed of their aliments. Still, they are feared what would happen to them if their abusers ever found them.

Jesus knew the best way to help them would be to rid them of their fears. Giving them a safe place wasn't enough, the abusers had to be taken out. She started to track them down, killing another one every couple of nights. Police couldn't identify a cause of death. Not drained of blood, no missing parts, not even indications of heart attacks or strokes. It was the most clean and peaceful death Jesus could give them. She simply touched their shoulder and sent their souls where they were meant to go.

After a month of killings, Sam and Dean noticed the odd pattern of deaths and the one thing connecting them all; their partners had left them suddenly and took the children, if there were any. The boys headed to Bellingham, Washington to investigate the deaths.

Jesus had been spending a lot of time with a woman named Kelsey. She was about thirty years old, with a ten-year-old son. They were running from her on and off again boyfriend. He had been hitting her since before their son was born, but she always came back to him. Kelsey confided in Jesus, saying that she was considering going back to him, so they wouldn't have to live in the shelter any longer. Just like that, taking out Skyler became top priority.

Skyler happened to be the first man whose partner left him, that Sam and Dean could find. He even admitted to hurting her, and because many of the recent victims had been known abusers, they thought it would be good to stick around this guy.

Since all the victims were killed at night, when they were alone, they decided to trail him from a distance. On their third night in town, something finally happened. They looked on as Skyler was approached by a woman with long, brown hair. They were in an alley, as he was walking home from his job at 7-Eleven. He wasn't scared of the woman, he was excited that such a beautiful woman was flirting with him. He didn't think anything of it when she reached out and touched his arm.

In an instant, his soul started to depart from his body. Sam and Dean rushed in to stop the woman before she could finish killing him.

"Hey stop!" Sam shouted, gun cocked and pointed at her.

"Why the hell are you trying kill?" Yelled Dean.

Jesus let go of Skyler and turned around slowly. "He's been beating his girlfriend for years, and killing him is the only way to ensure she doesn't go back to him again."

It was the most justified kill Sam and Dean had witnessed, but they couldn't let her do it. "Okay, well step away from him. He may be a dirt bag, but we can't just let you kill him." Dean motioned with his gun to the right, indicating for her to step in that direction. She didn't budge, but Skyler saw his chance and took off running.

"I don't know why I'm here. My father hasn't given me a purpose this time. I'm just doing what I can to help out humankind."

"You don't help humans by killing them. Now what are you?" Sam didn't know what to think. She obviously thought she was doing a good thing, but why?

"I'm Jesus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Prove it

"I didn't know that was a name for girls too" huffed Dean.

Jesus was confused on why he would question her name, she had never known anyone else, male or female, called Jesus. "Well I'm a girl, and I've never met anyone else with the same name."

"Ever hear of Jesus Christ?" Sam spoke up.

"Of course I have, that's me. What are you not understanding?"

Dean chuckled, "I'm not understanding who let you out of the looney bin." Then he became real serious again, "but I do know we aren't going to let you keep killing people, even if they are trash."

"Until my father gives me a task, I am going to keep helping these women I am living with. For some, I heal their aliments such as blindness and heart issues. I have given some women enough money to get them back on their feet. There are some women however, who can't move on with their lives knowing the men that caused them so much pain, are still out there. I am doing a good thing. I don't particularly enjoy doing what my father asks, but that's all I've known. After all, last time I stopped listening to him he sent people to kill me."

Sam ignored Jesus' claims of healing blindness, obviously this girl has some issues. "If sounds like you're the one that can't move on from a bad man. You haven't tried to kill him like the rest of these men, have you?"

"Killing God doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

Dean couldn't take any more of this craziness, "Okay enough!". He reached around her waist from behind to keep her from moving and sedated her.

"Dude what are you doing? Sam raised his voice at Dean.

"Let's take her back to the hotel and get this sorted out from there. It's been a long day and I don't feel like dealing with any more craziness today." Dean heaved Jesus over his shoulder and started walking towards the Impala. Sam just sighed, knowing he wasn't winning this one, and followed his brother.

*At this point in the story, Amara is about twelve and starting to cause trouble out in the world. Crowley is trying to get her under control, and Lucifer is still in the cage. The story isn't going to follow the exact same storyline as the show when it comes to the series of events*

Back at the hotel, the boys laid Jesus down on a bed in one of the beds. They warded the room to keep her from escaping.

"She sounded pretty serious about being Jesus Christ, do you think there could be there?" Sam had more faith than Dean when it comes to God helping them out, and thought maybe this was his way of lending them a hand in the fight against Amara.

"No way dude. We may end up having to take her to a nut house because we can't kill her and we can't let her keep killing other people."

"You're right, I just feel like there may be something more to all this. The timing too. We should see what Cass has to say."

Sarcastically Dean said, "Okay fine. It's like he's got anything important going on with trying to track Amara down. I'm sure he can just pop in any second to identify a random human for us."

Before Sam could say anything, Jesus started to stir. "Huh, where am I?" Standing up, she rubbed the side of her and looked at the boys.

"We brought you back to our hotel. We aren't going to hurt you, but we need you to prove you are who you say you are" Sam said.

"And how do you want me to do that? Summon an angel?"

"Works for me" Dean said plainly.

"Okay, I'll call Gabriel, he's always been my favorite. I wonder why he hasn't come to see me since I was freed."

She had never mentioned being freed, Sam was now very interested in seeing what she could do. "Gabriel is dead. You could try Castiel."

"No way, Gabriel can't be dead. He's always been there for me, I can't believe I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." Jesus hoped the boys didn't notice the couple tears she shed for her dear friend. "Okay I'll call Castiel. I've never met him, but he has to appear if I say summon him."

Sam and Dean huffed at each other and shared a look; they know for a fact that just because someone calls for Cass, doesn't mean that he actually shows up.

"Castiel, appear" Jesus prayed out loud to Cass. A few seconds went by and nothing had happened. Right as Dean opened his mouth to say something sassy, Cass popped into the room.

"Jesus! What are you doing back on Earth? Father let you out of the garden? Have you been in contact with him? We've all been looking for him for years."

"What are you talking ab—"

Dean interrupted her, "Cass, do you know her?"

"Well we've never officially met, but yes I'm familiar with Jesus."


End file.
